


Rache ist süß...

by lesleytime



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Absolute Teeverschwendung, BDSM, Creamtea auf ne andere Art, Deutsch | German, Ich weigere mich das Ding Überschallschrauber zu nennen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missbrauch eines unschuldigen Screwdrivers, Object Insertion, Topping from the Bottom, Verwendung von englischen Anführungszeichen in einem deutschen Text xD, War das Warnung genug?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/lesleytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Doctor und der Master in der Tardis...muss ich dazu noch mehr sagen? Die Spannung ist greifbar und selbst ein unschuldiger Tee bleibt nicht verschont...geschweige denn, der arme Sonic Screwdriver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rache ist süß...

**Author's Note:**

> Vorinfo: Stellt euch das Ende der dritten Staffel vor, nur ist der Master nicht gestorben, sondern wurde wie Ten angedroht hatte, von diesem mit in die Tardis genommen für eine Art Resozialisierung. Martha hat das Ganze so geschockt, dass sie lieber auf der Erde bleibt und so ist der Doctor mit dem Master und Jack nach Cardiff um den Letzteren nach Hause zu bringen… 
> 
> Diese kleine FF ist vollkommen ungebetaed. Die Rechtschreibfehler sind zahm, lassen sich sogar streicheln. Vorsicht ist bei den Kommata geboten, diese lassen sich nur durch Cybercookies besänftigen ;)

Kurz vor der Ankunft in Cardiff:

"Master ha-halt! Stopp, war-oooh, jaa..warte! Jack is-“ "Was der Freak macht oder nicht, ist mir grade egal.“, knurrte der Dunkelblonde ihm ins Ohr.“Ich habe auf der Valiant gewartet, nicht einen Finger an dich gelegt..nicht so. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich da jetzt noch warte?“ Er drehte seine Finger in dem engen Eingang des Doctors und drückte ihn noch etwas mehr auf die Arbeitsplatte. "Jackie wollte Tee…den Anblick von Kaffee erträgt der liebeskranke Trottel nicht…Lass ihn uns Tee mit Schuss geben“, raunte der Master dreckig grinsend und stieß mit den Fingerkuppen gegen die Prostata des Braunhaarigen, der daraufhin seinen Rücken durch drückte und sich in den Handknöchel biss. Der Doctor wollte nicht allzu laut sein, wollte Jack der in seinem Zimmer war und noch immer schmollte, nicht alarmieren. Der Captain traute dem Master nicht, was der Doc ihm ja nach der ganzen Sache nicht verübeln konnte. Aber Trotzdem…  
"Ohh! Jaa, dort! Ma-Master!“, entfuhr es ihm zittrig, als die ersten Perlen seines Saftes in die Tasse spritzten. Der Master lachte leise.“So ist es richtig, brav Doctor..na komm, gib mir mehr.“ Er pumpte ihn noch etwas fester und richtete seinen Schwanz dann genau auf die vorbereitete Teetasse. Schließlich mochte Jack seinen Tee am liebsten mit Sahne… "Ich will, dass er dich schmecken kann.“, flüsterte er und biss dem Doctor leicht ins Ohr, der nur noch in seinen Armen bebte und stöhnte. "Damit er weiß, wie du schmeckst, wie köstlich du bist…damit er endlich kapiert, dass du mir gehörst und dass das alles ist, was er jemals von dir bekommen wird…“ Mit hochrotem Kopf nickte der Doctor und schmiegte sich in die starken Arme, die ihn festhielten. Natürlich schämte er sich dafür, dass der Gedanke ihn so anmachte, aber genau das wollte er. Jetzt wo er seinen Master wieder hatte, sollte jeder wissen, dass er nur ihm gehörte…  
Schnurrend legte der Master den Doctor sanft auf die Platte, achtete darauf, dass der Timelord nicht gleich zu Boden gehen würde wie eine Feder. Dann nahm er die Tasse und einen Löffel und rührte noch etwas um. "Perfekt. Nun, lieg da nicht so rum. Zieh dich wieder an. Wenn deine Tardis noch zu irgendwas taugt, sollten wir gleich in Cardiff ankommen und vorher muss der Freak noch seine Medizin bekommen.“, knurrte er unwirsch und brachte die Tasse auch gleich zu Jack. Der Doctor rang noch um Atem, versuchte die Schamesröte zu verdrängen…das war sein erster Orgasmus seit…seit…oh vielen vielen..Jahrhunderten. Er musste sich erstmal wieder fangen…auf der anderen Seite wollte er sich nicht Jacks Blick entgehen lassen. "Warte auf mich!“, rief er dem Master nach und zog beim rennen wieder seine Hose hoch, erreichte den Blonden auch bevor er Jack erreichte…

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

In Cardiff:

Leicht panisch rannte der Doctor durch Cardiff. Suchte alles ab, hielt jeden Blonden an in der Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht der Master sein könnte…Erfolglos. Ten raufte sich die Haare. Das konnte nicht sein, wie konnte er einfach den Master verlieren? Schon wieder? Wo sie sich doch gerade erst wiedergefunden hatten…Etwas verzweifelt setzte er sich auf eine Bank vor einer Kirche. Das konnte doch nicht sein…Hatte er ihn wirklich so verärgert? Nach der Sache in der Tardis..der Teesache, hatte er dem Master nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können, hatte sich eher an den unmöglichen Jack gehalten….Was sollte er denn machen? Jack war nun mal ein Puzzle und ein treuer Freund! Und Puzzles faszinierten ihn…das wusste der Master doch. Er wollte doch gar nichts Böses…konnte er denn ahnen, dass Jack ihn einfach küssen würde um sein Kaffeegenie eifersüchtig zu machen? Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass Jacks…nun Ex-Liebhaber seinem jetzigen…Interesse, schöne Augen machte…oder dass der Kleine so enttäuscht vom Captain sein würde, dass er darauf einging. Das hatte der Doctor doch nicht ahnen können! Er war ein Timelord und kein Hellseher verdammt nochmal!  
Er seufzte leise und dachte nach. Der Master schmollte jetzt wohl. Das kannte er ja schon von ihm. Aber normalerweise hätte er sich einfach nur in die Tardis zurück gezogen und nicht…nun nicht in einer fremden Stadt einfach versteckt. Ten raufte sich wieder die Haare. Er konnte ihn auch nicht riechen! Dafür war der Riss einfach zu stark, die ganzen verschiedenen Energien waren unmöglich zu filtern…Es war zum Dalekzüchten!  
Aus einem sicheren Versteck heraus beobachtete der Master den Doctor. Er schmollte wirklich, aber er war auch einfach enttäuscht. Hatte er dem Doctor noch nicht genügend klar gemacht, dass er ihm gehörte? Brauchte der Kleine wirklich eine Erfrischungslektion, ja? Ohh…die konnte er haben.  
Der Master hatte schon alles vorbereitet. In wenigen Minuten würde das Torchwoodteam ausrücken und einen Rissvorfall untersuchen, den er inszeniert hatte. Zur selben Zeit würde der Doctor eine Nachricht von ihm auf dem Screwdriver erhalten…und dann zum Roahl Dahl Plass kommen, wo er schon auf ihn warten würde…und dann…  
Der Master grinste dreckig. Dann würde er dem guten Jack endlich richtig zeigen, dass der Doctor nur ihm gehörte…und auch der andere Timelord würde es dann hoffentlich endlich verstehen.

10 Minuten später war es dann auch so weit. Ungeduldig und besorgt lief der Timelord schnell über den gesamten Platz. Vom Master aber war nichts zu sehen…Verzweifelt stöhnte er auf, als er plötzlich an den Schultern gepackt und gegen eine Säule gedrückt wurde. "Waaas? HEY!“ Der Master lachte nur, drückte den Doctor noch etwas fester mit dem Gesicht gegen die Säule. "Was denn? Hast du mich nicht erwartet? Ich bin enttäuscht. Es wird eindeutig zu einfach dich zu überwältigen, dass ist nicht gut.“, knurrte er und schlug ihm zweimal mit der flachen Hand auf den knackigen Hintern. Der Doctor keuchte auf, konnte es kaum glauben. Was passierte hier? "Was soll das?“, zischte er durch die Säule gedämpft. "Es ist mitten in der Nacht, wir könnten…das Quartier ist gleich hier, Jack könnte uns sehen!“ Schnaubend drängte der kleinere Timelord sein Knie zwischen Tens Beine. "Yaddayaddayadda…soll er es sehen, ich will, dass er es sieht…du gehörst mir.“ Mit geübten Griffen zog er ihm die Hose über die schlanke Hüfte und starrte auf diesen cremigen Prachtarsch. "Rot steht dir besser als weiß.“, sagte er feststellend. Der Doctor zuckte leicht zusammen als er die kalte Luft auf seinem Hintern fühlte. “Master, was soll das? Nicht hier…“, murmelte er und grübelte noch über seine Worte nach, als er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz auf seinem Hintern fühlte.“AUA!“  
"Hör auf zu heulen, Baby.“, grummelte der Master nur und schlug wieder zu. “Ich bin so verdammt sauer auf dich…“, sagte er ruhig und kniff in die rosigen Backen. “Wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit hätte, hätte ich dich jetzt auf der Konsole genommen.“ Der Doctor schluckte leicht. Die unterdrückte Wut in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören…und an den Schlägen zu spüren. "Es tut mir-“ "Ich will es nicht hören. Noch nicht. Es wird dir leid tun, richtig leid tun…aber erst später.“ Mit diesen Worten ging er hinter dem Doctor in die Knie, zog seine Backen auseinander und leckte durch seine Spalte. Ten biss sich auf die Lippen und drängte den Master seinen Hintern entgegen. Er liebte es, wenn der Master ihn leckte, ihn mit seiner Zunge fickte…seine Hüfte festhielt und einfach in ihn leckte, als wäre er die letzte Mahlzeit seines Lebens.  
Nach einer Weile spürte der Blonde, wie nah der Doctor schon an der Klippe war und ließ von ihm ab. "Bleib so stehen. Wehe du bewegst dich.“, sagte er dunkel, öffnete seine eigene Hose und zog sein hartes Glied heraus, pumpte sich zweimal und stieß dann fest in den Doctor, der seine Augen weit aufriss und laut stöhnte. Der Master ließ ihm keine Sekunde, fing gleich an ihn hart und wild zu ficken, rammte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in ihn, ließ aber seine Prostata außer acht. Bald schon entkamen dem Doctor leise flehende Worte. Dem Timelord knickten die Knie ein, doch der Master drückte ihn wieder aufrecht gegen die Säule. “Hatte ich nicht was gesagt?“,zischte er dunkel. “Das jetzt hast du dir selbstzuzuschreiben.“ Er entzog sich dem Doc brutal und drehte ihn um, nahm ihn hoch und stieß gleich wieder in das wimmernde Bündel in seinen Armen. “Halt dich fest.“, sagte er etwas sanfter und küsste die kleinen Tränen auf den Wangen des Doctors weg. Ten schlang seine Beine um den Master und hielt sich an diesem fest, zitterte leicht in seinen Armen. "Bitte!“,flehte er wieder leise und sah seinem Artgenossen bettelnd an. Dieser grinste nur. "Noch nicht mein Lieber…noch nicht Doctor.“ Der Master trug ihn rüber zu dieser einen Platte…dem geheimen Lift in das Torchwoodquartier.  
Ianto schnaubte und versuchte gerade noch immer Jacks tausendverschiedene Entschuldigungsversuche abzuwehren, als er plötzlich sah, wie sie die Lucke des Lifts öffnete. "Oh..“, entfuhr es ihm leise als die Luft von dem wilden Stöhnen des Doctors und dem Keuchen des Masters erfüllt wurde. Letzterer suchte bewusst Jacks Blick, während er den Doctor immer wieder von seinem harten und nach Iantos Meinung, beachtlichem Glied, herunterzog und ihn dann wieder auf dieses rutschen ließ. Grinsend flüsterte der Master dem braunhaarigen Timelord etwas zu.  
Ianto würde nie Jacks Blick vergessen, als der Doctor „Ich liebe dich Master!“, heraus stöhnte und sich quer über ihren Boden ergoss. Allerdings würde er auch nie die darauffolgende Nacht vergessen, in welcher Jack sich wirklich ausführlich bei ihm entschuldigte und Ianto endlich seine Zweifel nahm…

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

Später in der Tardis und auf den Weg aus Cardiff heraus:

Grinsend stand der Doctor unter der Dusche. Er fühlte sich absolut rangenommen…aber dafür wirklich himmlisch. Nachdem der Master ihn…nun..so vor Jack..jedenfalls, hatte er ihn später in die Tardis getragen und sich liebevoll um ihn gekümmert. Ihn gehegt und gepflegt, bis der Master schlussendlich selbst eingeschlafen war.  
Es nicht über das Herz bringend ihn zu wecken, schlich sich der Doctor aus dem Schlafzimmer und ins Bad, duschte erstmal ausgiebig und dachte nach. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm war doch irgendwie sauer auf den guten Master…und dieser Teil wollte Rache. Ten strahlte regelrecht als er sich etwas Schönes für den Master überlegte, die Tardis half ihm dabei, indem sie ihn durch ein leichtes Schlafpulver in der Luft weiterschlafen ließ und so hatte er wirklich freie Hand.  
Und konnte endlich diese besondere Einstellung ausprobieren.  
Dem Master schwirrte der Kopf. Ihm war, als hätte er Jahrhunderte lang nur geschlafen…Er gähnte und wollte sich strecken, doch etwas hinderte ihn daran...  
"Was zum?!“ "Aaaaah. Du bist wach! Großartig, großartig. Mein Mädchen hat ganz schön viel von dem Zeug genommen, aber jetzt bist du ja wieder wach und ich kann endlich beginnen, gut gut…wo ist denn jetzt..“, schwiff er ab und ignorierte dabei vollkommen den perplexen und leicht verunsicherten Blick des Masters. “Beginnen? Womit? Und warum hast du mich gefesselt? UND WER HAT DIR ERLAUBT MIR DROGEN ZU GEBEN??!!“ Der Doctor kicherte nur. “Nun…weißt du, ich bin an der Reihe. Du hattest jetzt zweimal deinen Spaß…auf meine Kosten wohlbemerkt und wir haben früher auch immer getauscht und ich habe da was, was ich unbedingt ausprobieren muss, aber…“, Er sah ihn mit einem verrückten Funkeln in den Augen an. "Mir hat immer ein Testobjekt gefehlt…jetzt habe ich ja dich.“, sagte er ruhig und bestrich seinen Sonic Screwdriver weiter mit der Gleitcreme.  
Der Master riss seine Augen auf und zappelte rum. "Oh nein! Vergiss es! Das Ding kommt nicht da rein, ich will das nicht in mir, Doctor nein!“, flehte er beinahe als der Doctor ihn sanft ansah und leicht über seine gespreizten Schenkel strich. "Keine Sorge Master. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Vertrau mir doch…Liebling.“, fügte er grinsend hinzu und nahm den Screwdriver wieder. "Ich vertrau dir ja“, flehte der Master wenig überzeugend und sah ihn an. "Bitte nicht…“ Der Doctor seufzte nur, strich über die Wange des Masters und lächelte sanft. "Psssh…schon gut.“, hauchte er und küsste ihn zart, spürte wie sich der Master während des Kusses beruhigte und führte den Screwdriver in ihn ein. Der Master wimmerte laut und zappelte wieder leicht, riss aber sprachlos seine Augen auf als das Ding plötzlich anfing zu vibrieren. "Ha Ha!“ Der Doc grinste stolz wie Oscar. "Brilliant! Es klappt. Gut…dann die nächste Stufe..“ Wie ein kleines Kind freute er sich über den leisen Aufschrei des Masters. "Fühlt sich gut an, hm?“, raunte er und küsste eine der steifen Knospen. "Wart ab, das Beste kommt noch…“ Der Master wusste gerade nicht so recht, was er fühlen sollte. Es war Jahre her seitdem er das letzte Mal etwas in sich gehabt hatte und dann gleich das Versuchskaninchen vom Doctor zu sein…“Oh Rassilion!“, entfuhr es ihm als er plötzlich einen Druck auf seiner Prostata spürte. "Nein nein…Doctor reicht, Master.“, schnurrte der Braunhaarige und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, setzte sich dann auf die Hüfte des Masters und strich über dessen Glied. "So hart…und feucht..Gut. Das will ich so.“  
Der Master verlor fast den Verstand als er die heiße Enge des Doctors um sich herum fühlte und starrte diesen an. Der Doc ließ nur seine Hüfte kreisen und sah ihn gierig und doch streng an. "Du hast mich vor Jack blamiert, zweimal…und obwohl ich dich liebe, muss ich dir jetzt eine Lektion erteilen.“, raunte er und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Der Sonic Screwdriver wird deine Prostata unablässig massieren, das Tempo wird nur variieren…und ich werde dich reiten…bis nichts mehr aus dir heraus kommt.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn leicht. "Und dann…dann werde ich mich auf dein Gesicht setzen und du wirst alles aus mir heraussaugen…und wenn du kleckern solltest…“ Er grinste teuflisch. “Dann lasse ich dich hier so, mit dem Screwdriver in dir, liegen bis ich denke, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast…“

Auch zwei Tage später, konnte der Master weder richtig sitzen, noch den geliebten Screwdriver des Doctors ansehen, ohne sofort eine Erektion zu bekommen.

ENDE


End file.
